USS Enterprise
by SuicideSoul
Summary: I didn't know what I was getting myself into. SpockxOC, Lemon.


**This is an Old story that I had taken off. After some revision's I thought I'd post it back on.**

**Spock **

Angrily stomping down the many halls of the USS Enterprise, hunting in search of a certain half-Vulcan commander whom was now presently missing from the job for a week or more sick leave. The reason for this 'hunt' was that this certain commander had promised or well more of agreed to help a certain new cadet with studying of alien races, but he seemed to be missing in action. This would be the third time that the commander went and canceled there studying time, so this time the cadet would force him to teach her about the different alien races or at least give her his notes on the different alien races.

Turning down the halls, the new cadet, Kris Halster, as she neared the Commander Spock's corridors Kris couldn't help but think of all the things she was going to yell and rant at him for canceling, also she would like to yell and question him about his recent behavior, he seemed almost irrational and illogical, which was impossible because Commander Spock is always the rational and logical one.

Yes, it's true she could've gone and gotten someone else to help her learn of the different alien races, but truth be told she was quite fond of the half-Vulcan, after all he was the first alien species she had ever met other than her own human race. Well it was true that her job aboard the USS Enterprise was to be an engineer, but the moment she had met the estranged Commander she had become intrigued by other races and who better to teach her of alien species than an alien itself.

Before she realized it Kris was standing before Commander Spock's quarters, checking herself over, making sure everything was in order. Looking down at her outfit, she wore clothes that she found comfortable clothes help her work best, unlike some of the other engineers that always wore their formal starship clothes. But right now Kris wore a pair of baggy army cargo pants with her official star fleet shirt, a red shirt that hung loosely to her figure, because she had requested a size to big shirt so it wouldn't stick to her like an extra layer of skin.

Standing outside of Spock's room, Kris knocked once, then twice, and then three times, by the third time Kris became angry and from one of her many cargo pant-pockets, she pulled out a mini-screwdriver, and then began working on the door. It didn't take long for Kris to unlock the locked door, only a few seconds. After the door became unlock, she quickly and quietly went into Spock's room, upon entering his room, once the door shut she could hear the door lock automatically.

As she entered Spock's room, the first thing she noticed was that the lights in his room where dimmed, and there was a strange smell like he was burning incenses. Another thing Kris noticed was that there was a low 'hum' coming from the bedroom. Slowly Kris walked towards the sound of the hum, curious as to what it was.

"Commander Spock?" Kris whispered, slowly creeping towards the door. As she stood outside of the door, she called once more, but this time louder, "Commander Spock? Are you here?" Once the words came out of her mouth, Kris heard the low 'hum' stop and slight movement inside the room. As Kris went to open the door, it swung open revealing a very sweaty and shirtless Spock, glaring down at Kris.

"What are you doing here?" Spock growled in a low voice that was new to Kris. Startled by the tone of his voice, Kris took an involuntary step back.

"Ah, well you see, I came here because you kept flaking on me, so I came here to make sure you kept to our agreement." Kris stuttered out, trying not to catch Spock's gaze, but it seemed almost impossible.

Staring down at Kris, Spock unconsciously reached out and grabbed onto Kris's arm. "You should not be here! Leave now!" Kris's anger flared as the words came out of Spock's mouth, well it wasn't really the words themselves but it was more of the tone in his voice. It was a tone which Kris couldn't identify but it sent a mysterious sensation throughout her body.

"Oh, why should I? You agreed to teach me about alien races, yet here you are cozy in your room, doing-only-god-knows-what!" Kris shouted, stepping towards Spock, earning a type of feral growl from him. Disregarding the growl that came from Spock, Kris continued to step closer towards Spock, until she was just inches away from him, Spock's hand still gripping onto Kris's arm, also earning another feral-like growl. "What's the matter there Spock? Got too much Logic shoved up your Vulcan ass?"

Tightening his grip on her arm he stared or glared, Kris wasn't so sure, but while he stared down at Kris, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander down his body after all he wasn't wearing anything besides a small pair of tight black shorts. Slowly her eyes drifted from his face, to his lips, down to his splendorous abs, although he appeared to be skinny, he was nothing but muscle. From his torso Kris's eyes lowered themselves to his tight little spandex shorts, leaving nothing to ones sense of imagination. Kris could feel any anger quickly fade as she became well aware of how close she was to him and how very much at this very moment she wished to rip those shorts right off of him, and do the dirty deed.

As inappropriate thoughts flooded into Kris's head, her face became red with embarrassment but at the same time it caused a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shaking most of the thoughts out of her head, Kris turned her attention to anything but Spock.

Trying to take a step back, away from Spock, but was held in place by Spock's hand. "What? Didn't you want me to leave?" Looking at the carpet as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Yes."

"Well then, if you'd let me go, I'd gladly leave." Kris squeaked out, as Spock leaned down so she could feel his breath on the top of her head, considering the fact that she only came up to his chest.

Slowly he released his grip from her arm. Taking a few steps away from Spock, Kris's hand immediately shot up to her arm, to rub the spot where Spock had previously had a death grip on. Glaring slightly up at Spock, she was quiet shocked by what she saw, Spock was breathing heavily and sweating, but what really caught Kris off guard was a look in his eyes as he stared at her, it created a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach, which caused her to clutch her stomach as if it were on fire.

As Kris stared up at Spock, she could help but reach out and touch his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever, which would probably explain why he was acting somewhat illogical. Once her hand touched his forehead, Kris immediately retracted her hand. A fever that burned at the touch, which was not a good sign. In a panic, Kris grabbed hold of Spock's hand, dragging him towards his bathroom, where she turned on the cold water and placed Spock in the shower, to try and bring down his fever.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, staring at Kris in confusion.

"You have a fever; stay here while I go get the doctor." Just as the words came from her mouth, Spock reached out, without warning, grabbing a hold of Kris, dragging her into the shower with him. As the cold water hit Kris, she let out an involuntary shudder, pushing herself closer towards Spock's body. "Spock what are you doing? I need to get the doctor!"

"There is no need for a doctor."

"You're sick! Now let me go!" Kris shouted, squirming to get out of Spock's grasp.

"I'm not sick. I am simple experiencing Pon Farr." as he said this, he gripped Kris tighter to him.

Slowly Kris stopped squirming and turned awkwardly to face Spock and give him a questioning look. "Pon Farr? What's that?"

"Pon Farr is a highly sensitive time for a Vulcan, it is a time where we become illogical and our emotions run haywire." Forcing Kris around to face him. Leaning down closer to her ear, he whispered, "It's the Vulcan time for mating." leaning away from her Spock duly noted the bright crimson color her face turned when she became embarrassed.

Without warning Spock slammed his lips down onto Kris's as she stilled herself in shock. Slowly after realizing what was happening she started kissing back. As the kiss became more intent Spock's hands wandered down to the edge of Kris's shirt, where he proceeded to lift or rip the shirt off of Kris's body. Causing a gasp from Kris as the cold water beaded down on her now exposed torso. Turning so Kris was up against the wall of the shower, Spock began to work his way down Kris's body and to her belt, within an instant her belt came off which then caused her pants to fall to her ankles, earning another gasp from Kris. Kicking off her own shoes, Kris felt Spock lift her and instantly Kris wrapped her legs around Spock's waist.

Swiftly without Kris even noticing, Spock shut the shower off and then proceeded to lift and carry Kris towards his bed. All the while still lip locked with her. It didn't take very long for them to get to the bed considering all the things they ran into on the way there. By the time they reached the bed, they both were panting heavily from their lack of oxygen. Reluctantly Spock moved away from Kris, who lay dazed and panting underneath him.

"This is illogical. We should not be doing this." Spock muttered, as he began to lift himself off of Kris. But before he could get off of Kris, she flipped him, so now she was on top of him.

Before Kris even registered in her own mind at what she was doing, she lowered herself down so that her face was right next to his ear and with a smirk, whispered, "What's the matter Spock? Afraid you wouldn't be able to handle me?" as she said this, she began to rub her hips to his, blushing slightly at the feeling of his erection, which also caused Spock to let a groan of pleasure. As she did this, it seemed to push Spock off of the edge, causing him to growl, flip her over so he was on top again and said, "It would be illogical if I couldn't handle you." just as she did he now grinded himself against Kris, earning a moan of pleasure to escape from Kris's lips.

Kris's moan caused a shudder to run down Spock's spine. Hurriedly Spock's hands went straight to Kris's panties, swiftly ripping them off, during which time Spock full-on was making out with Kris, distracting her from what he was doing. After Spock finished ripping her panties off, he got and tore off her bra, tossing it to the side. Once she was completely naked, Spock tore off his own shorts, releasing his erect penis from its prison.

Before she knew what happened, Spock had slammed his penis into Kris and began thrusting away. Groaning in pleasure and slight pain, with each thrust Spock did, Kris could feel herself stretching to accommodate to his size. Of course Kris saw how big he was when she first saw him in his spandex shorts, but she had not imagined how big he would feel when he was in her. What seemed like hours, but really only minutes, Kris could feel a tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach, and then she could feel herself tighten itself around Spock's erection, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

The sounds of Kris moaning made Spock thrust harder and faster, which guaranteed her to moan more and louder. As Spock thrust faster and harder, Kris's arms instantly wrapped themselves around Spock's neck, bringing his body closer to hers. Spock's skin burned at the slightest touch from Kris, as he thrust Spock could feel Kris tighten with climax around him, causing her moan loudly as she came. At the feeling of her climax, Spock released his seed creating a low groan.

Pulling himself out of Kris, Spock already felt slightly better, that was until he caught a look at Kris's sweaty, panting, and dazed look on her face. Looking at her, she looked right back, her eyes glazed with pleasure, her face red with exhaustion. The look on her face, stirred the familiar burning sensation throughout his body. Hazily he watched as Kris made an attempt to get off of the bed, but before she could actually go anywhere, Spock pinned her down to his bed, hovering over for a few moments, and then entered her more roughly than before. Getting a gasp of shock as Spock once again began thrusting into her. But this time it was more demanding, his trusts were more sharp and urgent, which made Kris gasp and moan at each thrust he did. This time around it didn't take a long time for Kris to climax, but instead of Spock climaxing right after, he kept going until she hit a second climax before releasing himself into her.

As he finished, Spock taking a look at a very sweaty and tired looking Kris, only to feel that sudden burning sensation, looking over her body Spock's eyes drifted to her arms where he gripped her, there would most likely be bruises, he studied her rapid breathing, how it looked like she was on the verge of passing out, without thinking Spock let his hand drift down to her pussy and inserted two finger, causing her to squirm in her sleep-like state. Removing his fingers, Spock noted that her womb had become full of his seed that it began seeping out of her and onto the bed. Trying to concentrate on ignoring the burning feeling, Spock scooped Kris into his arms, well aware of his hardening member. Steadily he carried Kris to his shower. Once in the shower he turned on the cold water, assuring that Kris would stir to try and wake fully.

On cue Kris began to move and gasp at the cold water hitting her. Sputtering out the water when she gasped, she gave Spock a dazed but angry glare, "Spock that the hell are you doing?" ignoring her question, Spock proceeded to pick up a wash cloth before turning to face Kris, all the while, hiding his erection.

"Stand up." without waiting for her to reply, Spock forced Kris to her feet, then turned her so she faced the wall, before stepping into the shower behind her, and then began to wash her. Starting at her collar bone, then to her plump breast, where he kneaded them until he heard a moan escape from her. After he heard the moan, if possible his erected penis became stiffer. Once the moan escaped her mouth, Spock gently brought the cloth lower rubbed it on her stomach, and then continued lower, to Kris's dripping pussy.

Kris could feel the tingling sensation in the pit of stomach, most likely from arousal, as Spock dragged that cloth down her body, she could feel the tingling build as he reached lower and lower. Before he got any lower Kris squeaked out, "Spock…." as she spoke Kris began to squirm away, but one of Spock's arms wrapped itself around Kris's waist, while the one with the cloth continued to roam lower and lower.

Just as she reached down to grab Spock's hand, he dropped the cloth and before Kris could react plunged two fingers into her pussy. Making Kris gasp at the sudden contact and grip at Spock's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her in place, while Spock began to arouse her, more than she already was.

"Sp…ok…!" Kris gasped out as Spock continued to jam his fingers into Kris's pussy, receiving moans and groans, of protest from her.

The same tightening feeling burst through her body, causing her to pant and her mind to become fuzzy as a result of her climax. Upon feeling Kris's walls tightening around his fingers, feeling her droop some as she climaxed, Spock pushed her up against the cold shower wall, stomach to the wall with her back to him, spreading her legs apart, all the while holding her so she wouldn't fall, he then placed his tip at her dripping pussy, rubbing it there until Kris moaned out, "Spock…..pl…e..a…se."

Once the words left her mouth, Spock didn't waste any time in thrusting into her, getting a moan from her. Pulling her up so her feet no longer touched the ground, so he could get a better access, he began slamming into her. Once again it wasn't long before Kris climaxed, and soon after it was followed by Spock's own climax. Only this time after releasing and pulling out of Kris, when he looked at her he no longer felt the burning sensation, which would only mean that his urges had subsided and Pon Farr was over or at least it had subsided for the time being. Peering down at the now drifting Kris, swiftly Spock shut the shower water off, then wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing another towel and wrapping it around Kris, before picking her up and carrying her to his messy bed. Gently he laid her down, a smile tugging at his lips at the way she looked. Lazily Kris cracked opened her eyes, a stern look placed on her face, without hesitation she whispered, almost going unheard, "Don't think this means you can get out of teaching me about alien races! You're going to teach me whether you like it or not." as the words came from her mouth, slowly she drifted into a deep sleep. She didn't even hear when or what Spock said in reply because she was far too exhausted.

* * *

USS Enterprise


End file.
